Toothbrush
by lovely42
Summary: This is a one shot about James Potter the second and his girlfriend! I got this idea from the DNCE song toothbrush. If you read my other story, And they lived Happily Ever after...mostly, you will see Sophie again at some point! I don't own any Harry Potter characters! Please review!


AN: I came up with this little one shot while listening to the song Toothbrush by DNCE, you don't have to listen to the song while you read it but you should listen to it because it is a great song!

If you read my other stories you will see my character Sophie Winters eventually! Not telling when or how! Hope you enjoy!

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the song.

* * *

"James where are we going? I thought we were just going back to your place?" Sophie Winters asked her boyfriend, James Potter.

"I just need to make a quick stop," James answered glancing at Sophie. The two had just been at his parents place for the weekly Sunday dinner. The two ended up staying late with Lily, Al and their partners. However, instead of driving straight back to James's apartment James had taken a surprising turn.

Sophie tried to hold back a yawn but it broke through. "You aren't going to be long are you? I just want to get some sleep, I have an early morning tomorrow." Sophie said.

"Don't worry I will be quick." James said pulling into a Superdrug store. James quickly parked and turned off the car. "You coming?" James asked Sophie with goofy grin.

"Coming where?" Sophie asked looking confused. She was planning on staying in the car.

"Into the store," James said with a smirk.

"James you are a big boy, you can go into a store without me." Sophie said tired.

James rolled his eyes. "Just humour me please?" James asked his eyes pleading with her.

"Okay, but if this is just a ruse so you can put your hand on my arse you are in big trouble mister." Sophie said unbuckling her seat and getting out of the car.

"You love it when my hands are on your arse," James said coming up behind Sophie. Sophie just gave him a coy smile.

Sophie wasn't paying attention until James suddenly stopped and widely gestured to the shelves.

Sophie gave James an odd look before turning to face the object James was so proud of.

"You need a new toothbrush?" Sophie was really lost.

"What no," James said shaking his head causing his hair to fall into his eyes a little. "I am buying you a toothbrush!" James said happily.

Sophie was beyond lost at this point. "Sweetie I have a toothbrush at home. Are you feeling okay?" Sophie asked placing her hand on James's forehead to see if he had a fever. "Did you eat something Freddie gave you again?" Sophie said getting ready to call Freddie and yell at him. He had to stop using his new products on his family and not telling them.

"No, Soph you aren't getting this. I want to buy you a toothbrush that you can leave at my apartment." James said losing his steam at Sophie's apparent lack of enthusiasm.

"I just figured because you are always staying over at my place that it makes sense if you left a few things at my place. That way you don't have to rush to go back to your apartment to get ready." James said running his head through his hair.

"But if I am moving too fast for you then it's okay we can forget I even said anything- oomph" James was cut off by Sophie pulling his face down and crashing her lips against his.

"You aren't moving to quick, I would love to have a toothbrush at your place." Sophie mumbled against his lips.

"I think I could also be persuaded into giving up a drawer as well." James said wrapping his arms around Sophie.

Sophie couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was so happy. "You are really something else Mr. Potter." Sophie stayed in James's arms just enjoying his warmth before she pulled back.

"Let's pick out our toothbrushes," Sophie said.

"Our?" James said.

"You can leave a toothbrush at my place, too." Sophie said before turning a picking a new toothbrush.

"You know," Sophie started, as they left the store with a small bag filled with two toothbrushes. "I'm not that tired anymore."

* * *

AN: Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
